


Mountain Memories

by Lady_Swiftpaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Swiftpaw/pseuds/Lady_Swiftpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Sam's worst memories are attached to this clifftop...but so are most of his best ones. (Based on the song A Cliff in Colorado by Steve Holy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Memories

_They got married on a mountaintop in Denver/ Just a preacher and a few of their best friends…_

“How about Pike’s Peak? We can take a train to the top, and the view is stunning. Cassie can stand up with me, Dean with you of course, and I’m sure Dad could be persuaded to officiate. Hmm, I suppose that means as the oldest, Mikey’ll want to walk me down the aisle, so we’ll have to find him a suitable vessel for a few days…” Gabriel prattled on while Sam listened with half an ear, trying to focus on the tome before him. “Pike’s Peak sounds great,” he agreed absently. “Dad took us when I was nine, we had a snowball fight on the fourth of July, it was awesome. Dean wasn’t too fond of the train, though, so we might have to have him and Cas meet us at the station up top.” “Or I could just knock him out!” Gabriel chirped, grinning widely. “Absolutely not!” Sam snapped, finally pulling away from his book. “You’ll wake him up right at the worst part, he’ll panic, and Cas’ll try to kick your ass. I am _not_ dealing with that on our wedding day. I _refuse._ I’ll ask Pops to bind your Grace for the day if I have to. Oh, and speaking of Him,” Sam continued, ignoring his fiancé’s fake pout, “I need to talk to him. I’d like to ask if my parents, Bobby and his wife, Ellen, Jo, Kevin, and Ash can come to the wedding with him, and maybe have the reception at the Roadhouse if Ellen doesn’t mind?” “Oh, I think he’ll like that…” and just like that, Gabe was back in full-on planning mode.

_They said “I do” and then he gently kissed her/and he whispered if I die tonight, I’ll die a happy man_

“By the power vested in me by, well, Me, I now pronounce you bonded for all time!” Chuck declared happily. “You may kiss your husband, but for the love of all that’s holy keep it PG, there are children here, Gabriel!” he added hastily. This sent a ripple of laughter through the small gathering of angels, humans, and departed souls. Gabriel snorted as he pulled Sam down for a quick, relatively chaste kiss. “Alright, ya’ll, let’s get the party started!” yelled Ash, earning several eye rolls and a solid smack to the head from Ellen.

_They made a lot of memories together/and came back to that mountain every year…_

“C’mon, Babe, I know you can do better than that!” Gabriel taunted, flying wide circles several yards off the ground. “Where’s that vaunted Winchester aim, hu-OOF!” The wind was knocked out of him as Sam pegged him square between the wings with a huge snowball and sent him tumbling into a large evergreen. “Nice one!” he laughed, shaking needles and sap from his wings. “Get down here, the fireworks are about to start!” Sam called up to his husband. “And your hair is a disaster, we may have to cut it off,” he teased, pulling Gabe in for a chilly kiss.

_With his head in her lap, he’d smile and tell her/ Baby if I go before you, bring me right back here…_

“Sam, love, we need to talk about a few things,” Gabe said softly a few hours later. They were back in their bunker bedroom, Gabriel’s head pillowed on Sam’s thigh as they watched Over the Hedge. “What’s up, Babe? You’re awfully tense all of a sudden…” “We’ve all been recalled to Heaven. Me, Cassie, Balthazar, Anna…every angel on Earth must return by the end of the day tomorrow. The Leviathan have found a weak spot in the walls of Purgatory, and Dad needs all hands on deck to stop them from breaking through. He’s even bringing Mikey and Luce out of time-out,” Gabriel jokes weakly before turning serious once more. “Sam, you know firsthand what they’re like. Not all of us are coming back this time. If I’m one of them- no, hush, let me finish! - if I don’t make it home to you, promise me one thing.” “Anything,” Sam whispered, clinging tightly to his husband. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it.” “Give me a Hunter’s burial, love. Then take me back to Pike’s Peak and let me fly one last time…”  


_On a cliff in Colorado, this story ends right where it all began/ On a cliff in Colorado, with tears in her eyes, she said her last goodbye/ And let his ashes fly into the wind…_

“Until we meet again, my beloved,” Sam choked, tilting the urn that held the remains of his angel and letting out a broken wail as Gabriel’s ashes swirled away on the wind. Behind him, he could hear Dean sniffling into Cas’s wings as the other angel sobbed on the hunter’s shoulder. The battle had been won and the Leviathan locked away for good, but at a heavy price. Many lives had been lost, including Anna, Uriel, Zachariah, Raphael…and Gabriel. The youngest archangel had sacrificed himself so that Samandriel and Inias, the babies of the Host, could get away.  
“Remember, little one, it’s not forever. Death himself is scouring the Void as we speak. We’ll bring him back to you,” Chuck whispered to the younger Winchester, who was clutching tightly to His shoulders as he shook under the force of his grief. “I know, Pops, thank you. It’s still really hard though. I can’t feel his grace anymore, it’s like a huge, raw hole right through my center.” “I know, Sweetheart, I know. But it’ll be over soon, I promise. Come on, kids, let’s get you all home.” Cradling His children and their mates in His grace, Chuck soothed them each into sleep, then lay them gently in their beds before taking a seat in the bunker library. “Be swift, my old friend,” He murmured, knowing the Horseman would hear. “His family needs him desperately.”  


_Some say she heard his voice softly whisper/ And followed it right out into the cold/ And they all say that no one went up with her/but at the top they found two sets of footprints in the snow…_

A few weeks later, Sam was alone in the kitchen when he felt it: the familiar tingle of grace brushing against his soul, and the gaping wound left by his mate’s passing was suddenly filled with a warm rush of love. _Meet me at the peak, my love…_ “Pops!” Sam yelled, shooting out of his chair, “He’s back, I can feel him! He wants me to meet him on the mountain! Please, please get me there!” “Cold weather gear, Sammy,” Chuck laughed behind him. “It’s still pretty chilly up there, and the last thing you want right now is to catch a cold.” “Oh, right,” Sam grinned sheepishly. “I’ll be right back.” _I’m coming as fast as I can, Gabe. Wait for me!_ He ran to his room, quickly pulling on his coat, scarf, and boots. “Ok, let’s go!” Suddenly, he was alone on the mountaintop where he had let go of his angelic husband only a month before. “Gabe! I know you’re here, I can feel your Grace! Where are you?” “Right here, my lovely Moose!” Gabriel chirped, popping into existence seated squarely on Sam’s shoulders. “Finally! It’s been weeks! I missed you so damn much, Gabriel!” Sam gasped, yanking the smaller man down off of his shoulders and into a crushing hug. “I know, Darling, I’m sorry. I never meant to leave you, but I couldn’t let my brothers die. You of all people should understand that. And I’m back now, with no plans to ever leave you again. I love you, my Samshine.” “I love you too, you nutcase,” Sam laughed, finally relaxing a little. “Can we go home now, though? I’m cold, and Cas is dying to get his hands on you.” “Oooh, sounds fun! Hang on tight, Moosey!” With that, the lovers flitted away, only to appear in Dean’s bedroom a second later, where the pair were watching Die Hard yet again. The resultant shriek and whirlwind of feathers from Cas startled Dean out of a doze and straight off the bed. The yelling and banging that followed reached the library below, where Chuck was relaxing. He smiled contentedly; it was good to have his son back. “DAMN IT, GABRIEL, GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I DEEP-FRY YOU IN HOLY OIL!” Well, mostly anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work, and unbeta'd, so if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!


End file.
